


Naivety

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor/Master... the Doctor's being naive again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naivety

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

He arched and bucked, grabbing at the controls for support. Long slim fingers, encased in black leather glided up to his arse as a warm voice breathed in his ear.  
“Say my name. Just once and I’ll give you everything.”  
A soft whimper reached his ears; it took him a moment before he realized he was the one moaning in pleasure. The other man licked his neck, tasting him, teasing him. He bit down electing another cry of ecstasy from his lips. He was being offered a chance beyond his wildest of dreams, only to say that name; it would be so easy to surrender, to let the world burn around him.  
Warm hands brushed against his stomach, ghosting up towards his chest. The smooth leather brushed against one nipple, causing him to gasp and writhe again. He felt his Master’s delight at such a reaction, and was suddenly flipped, staring up into that face. A slight smirk moved the other mans lips and lust danced in his eyes.  
“Won’t you beg for me Doctor?”  
The Master grinned and grinded against him, causing more whimpered pleas to spill from his lips. He dropped his lips closer to the Doctor’s sensitive chest; just his breath against the skin was enough to excite him further. His tongue darted out and licked the sensitive flesh, earning a yelp as the Doctor arched against him, pressing and grinding wantonly. But still that elusive name would not pass his lips. The Master mock-growled and sucked at the hard red nub, earning him the single word he had been silently begging his Doctor to say,  
“M-master…”  
He whimpered, begging not only with his body but his mind too. It was this that almost broke the Master. He wanted the other man so much he was almost prepared to end this game right now.   
The Master’s quick fingers made short work of the fastenings on the Doctor’s trousers; they fell to the TARDIS floor with a soft rustle of fabric. Smooth leather slid against the sensitive skin on the Doctor’s thighs, dancing, tapping out that endless beat.  
“Master…please…”  
The slim time lord was begging again. It made a beautiful picture, dark, tousled hair, pale skin mapped with purpling bite marks. And his Doctor’s eyes, burning with desire.  
“Please what Doctor?”  
He smirked, torturing the almost painfully innocent man, trapped, mewling, beneath him.  
“Master….I can’t….please, take me!”  
The Doctor gasped, his mind trying in vain to fight his dominating desire.  
“You begged for me,”  
The Master smirked, almost considering giving in to the Doctor’s request,  
“But oh my dear Doctor you have been naïve.”   
He strode away from the consol room, leaving the Doctor flushed, gasping and unsated. Again.

* * *

Yeah...it wasnt actually going to end like this but it just seemed so apropriate. and the Doctor is wearing pants...probably. It just doesnt sound like it.


End file.
